Stupid Photography
by Zero-onE001
Summary: RyoSaku. 'Photography is stupid,' that is what Echizen Ryoma believes... when Ryuuzaki Sakuno is involved, of course...


**Stupid Photography**

**by Zero-onE001  
**

Ryoma walked toward the photography clubroom with a soft smile plastered in his face that he only reserved for his _girlfriend_.

Yes, the prince had a girlfriend. And he was currently having a victory _caramelldansen—__inside _his mind, of course—because his girlfriend's grandmother approved of him to walk her home.

So there he was, in front of the photography clubroom, after turning hallways, climbing stairs, walking, and not to mention, running in _excitement __that he did in his subconscious_. He opened the door only to find it being opened from inside, which resulted to a... _sudden __gravitational malfunction __urging him to fall on his behind._

"R-Ryoma-kun!"

Oh, his _angel_ and current girlfriend was the one who bumped on him- _Ryuuzaki Sakuno_. He smiled at her and helped her up, ignoring the drooling faces of his fangirls saying, _'Yay! The RyoSaku couple!_' and _'They really are cute!'_

"I'll walk you home," he started, but noting the petite girl's agitated stare at him, he added. "Ryuuzaki-sensei already agreed."

Sakuno looked down, finding her shoes rather interesting. "I'm really sorry, Ryoma-kun. We are not yet finished with our training for the upcoming photography contest," she cast an uncertain glance up at him. "You can go home first if you want," she said, sincere tone really present in her voice. Ryoma's rare smile immediately dropped.

"Then I'll wait." He inwardly sighed.

"O-okay."

Ryoma sighed again, almost inaudibly, but left the room and sat at the bench nearby. Not more than ten minutes later, he fell asleep.

.

"Be sure that you'll be early tomorrow, Ryuuzaki-san!" the photography club captain, Masato Ruka, shouted from her desk inside the photography clubroom.

"H-hai! Ja ne, Masato-buchou!" Sakuno shouted back before dashing outside and running back home.

Seemingly leaving something.

.

"-san!"

"-Zen-san!"

"Echizen-san! Wake up!" the same captain yelled while shaking the life out of the sleeping Echizen Ryoma. He stirred, and muttered _'hah?' _sleepily. Masato slapped her forehead.

"Nobody's still here at school at this hour. Why are you still here?" she asked.

Ryoma tilted his head and looked around, "Waiting for Ryuuzaki."

The captain looked shocked for a moment, but regained herself shortly. "She already left for I think... twenty minutes."

Ryoma just twitched. '_Stupid photography.'_

Sakuno was currently writing a caption on her pictures for a self-training at home when a random thought popped in her mind. '_Mou, have I forgotten something?'_

As she wrote _'Seigaku vs. Hyotei—claimed as the most exciting match of the year, with Tezuka Kunimitsu and Atobe Keigo as the captains'_ on the last photo, another random thought popped in her head. This time, she was shocked from head to toe.

"RYOMA-KUN!"

.

"You left me," Ryoma said with a slight pout at the Ryuuzaki doorway the next day when they left to school.

"I—I'm really sorry, Ryoma-kun! I—I was just absorbed by the contest," she explained.

Ryoma sighed. '_Stupid photography.'_

"It's okay," he replied, and then added, smirking secretly. "Because it's you."

Poor girl blushed.

They walked in silence, for the one was busy cursing the stupidity of photography under his breath and the other one was simply just... absorbed by own thoughts.

'_Mou, I'm nervous about the contest tomorrow. I hope the team will win. I'm kinda excited too since I will be the one participating, but what if I fail?' __the brunette gasped slightly, fortunately going unnoticed by her companion. '__What should I do? What should I do? What should I do? I'm sure that Masato-buchou will be mad at me'_

_"Ryuuzaki."_

_But the girl was too busy freaking out to even notice him. '__I'm afraid. *mentally shakes head* No! I'll win! Gambatte Sakuno!' __she felt slightly relieved at that. '__That feels better. Gambatte! Gambatte! Gamba-'_

"RYUUZAKI!"

Sakuno blinked; and then looked at her right, then at left.

"I'm here," Ryoma stated in an annoyed tone. Sakuno turned around and noticed the distance between her and Ryoma... nearly five meters.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Ryoma-kun. I-I was just thinking a-b-bout t-the contest... E-eh? W-why are you... lagging?" Sakuno asked, wondering what was wrong with Ryoma. The lad ignored her question and instead, commented on what she said about _stupid photography._

"Yeah, I noticed," he started. "We're here," he added, hiding the annoyance in his voice as he pointed at the school gates beside him. Yes, they were already at school. Sakuno? She exceeded five meters. She blushed furiously at her mistake and ran towards Ryoma.

The latter twitched yet again. '_Stupid photography.'_

The trip from the Ryuuzaki Residence to school made Ryoma furious. Ryuuzaki didn't even talk to _him_, unlike when she wasn't busy, she had always found a way to make a conversation with him, even if she always failed.

But now... now...

It's all photography's fault!

He hadn't had a chance to walk her in their classroom since she said that they have their general training today. And he was grateful that it was the last. Because he doesn't know when he will snap. He walked toward his classroom, miraculously not beating someone on his way.

Minutes later, as he was near to being eaten by his forty winks, a loud sound from the sliding door made him bolt awake. Oh, the sensei... nothing really special... because Ryuuzaki is the _only_ special.

Ugh...

He lazily yawned and rubbed his eyes, glancing shortly at his teacher before slumping again on his desk.

"Minna, Ryuuzaki-chan and Manto-kun aren't able to come to class today for they are participating in the upcoming photography contest. They are excused," he said, pushing his imaginary glasses on the bridge of his nose. Ryoma twitched. This is more than enough.

As in, _more than enough_.

He stood up, surprising the teacher as well as the whole class.

"Echizen-kun, what are you trying to…?" before he was even finished, Ryoma bolted outside and shut the sliding door closed with a loud _bang_. "Oi! Where are you...? Echizen-kun!"

On his way toward the photography clubroom, he was met by many curious stares courtesy of some Seishun Gakuen students, but being mad as he was, he just ignored them. He pushed the clubroom door with full force, nearly breaking its hinges and startling all the photography members inside. One Ryuuzaki Sakuno had her eyes widened, and then she yelped: "Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma walked towards Sakuno and stared at her. Poor girl blushed at the closeness and the immense stare that she looked down.

"Quit," he simply stated. Sakuno looked up, quite puzzled at the statement.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"Just quit."

Sakuno was bewildered. Why all of the sudden? And quit what? Photography? Hell no. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?" she asked.

Ryoma looked at all directions but her. He's starting to feel embarrassed."B-because... Ugh..."

It's new, the Prince was stammering. Creeping slowly on his face was a _faint_ blush, faint but still a blush, "because photography is stupid... yeah... Photography is stupid."

Sakuno made a confused face, "hah?"

"I'm jealous," he hesitantly said.

Sakuno just smiled at that and she tiptoed, kissing her lover's cheek.


End file.
